Red Handed Impossible Quartet 9
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In Part 3 of "Iguana Issues", Barkin prepares the class for a field trip to Denver. Meantime, Sensei has issues with the new allies. And what is Anne Possible's connections to them? Read and review!
1. Back in Middleton

Red Handed (Iguana Issues 3/Impossible Quartet 9)

DJ Duncan

March 2008

Notes Part 1: This is the third part of a crossover between my "Super Lana" and "Impossible Quintet" series.

Notes Part 2: The characters and scenarios from Kim Possible belong to Disney. Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. All other characters and sitches are fictitious and mine. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Middleton, CO—An hour after the end of "Connecting the Dots"

The stars shown in the clear dark skies over Middleton on that early Friday morning just following midnight. A couple of birds sang a lonely tune. A few squirrels scampered after acorns. However the majority of animals and humans slept in the Denver suburb, recharging their batteries for the following day.

Kim's purple car appeared in an emerald poof, jarring those few eyes who saw it. Inside, the five teenagers were trying to deal with the fact that they'd been in Smallville, Kansas only a minute earlier.

"Thanks for the assist, Alicia. Appreciate you and the others keeping us out of trouble with the parents," the red head expressed.

As she undid her seat belt, the slender blonde in the passenger seat smiled and shrugged. "My pleasure, Kim." She scanned the area around them. "This is the right place?"

"That's her house all right," Rick agreed. "I'm looking forward to some fairly normal sleep." He covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. "Excuse me."

"_Domo, Baker San,_" Yori added.

"No problem, guys." Alicia got out of the car. "Remember to let Agents Petersen and Singleton know when your class gets to the museum. Thanks for settling things before we left too." With that, she disappeared in another green poof.

"That's cool!" Ron assessed.

"It is indeed, _Ron San,_" Yori agreed while checking him over. Now that they'd left Smallville and the weird energies in that town, he seemed normal again. "You seem better."

"The Ron Man's ready for action!" Ron bragged.

"YEAH!" Rufus cheered.

Kim smirked. "Unless you want your parents in on that, Ron, you'd best get home. Besides, there's Barkin too."

"Oh sure! Bring _him _up!" Ron groused.

"Maybe you'd rather deal with Dubois' alter ego again?" Rick supposed.

Recalling how the Protector had easily dealt with them just hours before, he shook his head. "I'll take Barkin."

"It will be all right, _Ron San. _Come. It will be our honor to walk to your house for tonight," Yori responded.

"Man! Where are my skates when I need 'em?" Ron complained.

His GF giggled. "You and your American style jokes, _Ron San_!" She took his hand and led him away from the car.

"See ya tomorrow!" Ron called.

After the two ninja had left, Rick asked, "Guess it's time to face the black hole, huh?"

Kim shook her head. "I called from Lex's place. Dad's good with us. Come on. You can get the couch."

_Couch again. Terrific! _He followed her into the house while keeping the complaints to himself. Right at the moment, any place to sleep was a good thing.


	2. Professorial musings

Chapter 2 [Next Day

[Yamanuchi—Sensei's Office

Sensei reclined in his office chair still trying to work out the tension from the Smallville near-debacle. _ After I tell my students not to rush into combat, I nearly did so with Stoppable San and Yori Chan. How could I have been so foolish? _Since the 'peace summit' at the Luthor Mansion, he'd chastised himself for being a bad example. He tapped his desk expectantly.

A knock came from the door.

"Enter." 

Martin Kogimoto entered the chamber and bowed to the master. "Sensei, I am here as per your summons. How may I serve you?" 

The elderly man narrowed his eyebrows. "Take a seat please." He motioned to the chair across from himself. He weighed his words carefully, considering a proper metaphor. "In a hive, the queen expects her workers to carry out orders and communicate clearly." 

"Communicate…?" 

"I needed you to communicate with Miranda Dubois not her uncle. You involved him," Sensei pointed out. "The mission failed because of that." 

Kogimoto flushed but said nothing. "With due respect…" 

"I do not want excuses! Because of you, we almost had a debacle on our hands. We had to reveal the existence of this school to more outsiders! I give you orders for a reason, _Kogimoto San. _We should be grateful that _Miri Chan _was able to negotiate an understanding. Think on this situation and apply it to the future. That is all," Sensei lectured before dismissing the former student.

"_Hai, Sensei Sama,_" Kogimoto concluded before bowing and departing the room.

_ Let us hope that Miranda's allies can work with us, _Sensei mused before going back to planning the afternoon session. As he did so, a telepathic tickle brushed across his consciousness. He turned, noting that everything seemed in order.

However, the shadows—or rather, something in them—had moved.

Sensei rubbed his forehead, guessing at the cause. For the moment, he continued with his plans but would keep watch.

[Western Kansas Technical University—Dodge City, KS

Even as Sensei mused about the shadows, Dave Dubois lectured about Japanese culture to his "World Civilizations" class in Mandor Hall's auditorium. In between students' interest and surprisingly adept questions about the material, he managed to keep himself alert enough to get through the lecture.

Given the sitch with Team Possible on the previous evening and then filling in his wife afterwards, he'd been lucky to get three hours of sleep.

In addition, he felt listless and almost floating: a sign that a certain alter ego was off on reconnaissance.

_Terrific. _He sipped on his coffee and pointed to the next hand to jet up into the air. "Richard, you're next? What's up?"

The lanky young man with a dark charcoal sweater stood up and fidgeted with his glasses. "Thanks, Professor. My family's taking a trip next week to see something related to this. I was wondering if you might know something?"

"I might," Dave agreed while rubbing his chin. "This wouldn't happen to be in Denver, would it?"

"Exactly. Then you know about the statue?" Richard asked.

"The Karoshi Iguana. Not only do I know, Richard, I've seen it. It's fascinating. It was made from jade and meteor fragments supposedly. Legend says it has mystical properties." Dave smirked before fixing his own glasses on his face. "Maybe you might tell us something more when you come back? I'd be interested in getting your opinion. Just a quickie insight—not an oral report or anything."

"Okay. That'd be cool. Thanks, Professor Dubois," Richard concluded.

Hearing the bell go off, Dave smiled. "You're welcome. Thanks, guys, for being so attentive and asking great questions. Remember the assignment for next time in the syllabus. Have a great weekend."

The students rushed out of the room.

Richard's question made the medievalist hesitate before following their path. Given the Ming T 'sai's goal to steal the piece, he knew the standoff between Team Possible and the Chinese cartel would endanger bystanders. _Even if Miranda's sensei wants them to handle it themselves, I'll be keeping watch on them. _He opened his cell phone and dialed.

"Agent Petersen," Steve answered.

"Steve, it's Dave. Anything yet?" Dave wondered.

"Dubie, you know I can't discuss that. Word has it though that you ran into Rick Trouseau and the rest of Team Possible," the agent noted.

"The Protector did. Nobody got hurt though. We brokered an arrangement of sorts," Dave replied.

"So Global Justice told the Bureau. Oh we know about the field trip tomorrow. Any chance of another one from Dodge for kicks?" Steve cracked.

"One of my students will be there next week. The rest won't make the drive. Just remember if anything goes ultra-weird, we're here."

"Maybe the kids might be ready in case of trouble given that the statue's here and your new friends too?" Steve suggested.

"I'll talk to the legion tonight. Hang in there, Steve. Meantime, remind Garth to call Karen. She's been without a call for two days and you know what _that _means," Dave indicated.

"Yeah I do," Steve agreed sheepishly. "I'll remind him." With that, he hung up.

_This just keeps getting better. _Dave clicked his cell shut and stuffed it in his pocket. Feeling a familiar presence, he turned to see Heloise walking toward him. "I suppose you have some information?"

"Of course, Dubois," she indicated almost flatly. "Your instincts serve you well."

"What does Nai-Jin say?" he asked.

"She has foreseen the very struggle you know is coming. Tomorrow at the museum to be precise," she reported.

"So the Ming T 'sai is on the move," he realized.

"Along with their leader. For you and the children on both sides, it will be a turning point," she predicted. "_All of the children."_

"Meaning the Protector, I gather?" he supposed. "He's off doing something. Wish I could have you pop me over to the other universe to talk with Dave about these things."

"This is your mission, not his. Just be ready for tomorrow," she told him before disappearing in a poof of mist.

_This just keeps getting better and better! _He crammed his books and papers into his satchel. After that, he rushed out of the room toward his office. Office hours would have to wait.

He needed to get back to Smallville ASAP.


	3. Class Sitch

Chapter 3 [Middleton High School

Kim stretched her arms high overhead while trying to flex the tiredness out of them. After the late night run to Kansas and back not to mention dealing with the parents, she was exhausted. Fortunately, she wasn't grounded or anything. (Thanks apparently to a call from Professor Dubois as she found out.) In addition, she felt grateful that Barkin's class was the only thing left between her and some serious nap time.

She opened her locker door to find Wade already on the computer screen therein. "Hey, Wade."

"Hi, Kim. I've got those readings you asked on. The Talon readings are black magic apparently." He scratched his head in disbelief. "I really need to check that computer again."

"Trust me, Wade. It's real. We were all there," she reminded him recalling how the Protector made them all float in the air and then blasted Sensei's image back to Japan with relatively little effort.

"I'm into science not magic, Kim. This situation's beyond me. It's just too weird," he admitted. "However, it seems that Dubois' dark side appeared in Japan earlier today."

"Japan? The school?"

He nodded. "Sensei's office. It was only for a second but it was the same signature all right."

She looked around and whispered, "He's going to love that."

"Tell me about it." Wade squirmed. "Anyhow, I also have more bad news if you want to hear it. The Talon's energy affected Ron too. It stimulated the Zorpox part of his brain."

She grimaced. "That's the last thing we need."

"Thought you'd agree with me on that," he concurred. "Finally, there's an update from the museum in Denver."

"Ming T 'sai?" she wondered despite already knowing.

"Surveillance picked up on several suspicious figures around the National Museum. Since GJ and the FBI already know about them, I figured that you should too," he reported.

"You rock, Wade! Thanks! Gotta jet to class!" she expressed before shutting the locker door again. After hefting her backpack, she made her way to the classroom where Monique and the rest of Team Possible awaited her.

"Hey, KP, what's going on?" Ron wondered.

Rick noted his GF's anxiety. "If it's what I think it is, Ron, we'll talk later." He saw Bonnie enter the room. "Much later."

"Oh sure! Like I care anyway! I'm planning on snoozing through the bore fest tomorrow anyhow!" Bonnie retorted while rolling her eyes for additional effect.

Monique flared, "It isn't boring! You just don't get it!"

Yori fumed silently over Bonnie's insolence. Still, she remembered Sensei's advice on that matter from the previous fall. Accordingly, she maintained her poise.

Ron rubbed her shoulder supportively.

"I am _fine_, _Ron San_," his GF replied with an edge to her voice.

Before she could say anything more, Barkin stomped into the room and shut the door. "All right, People! Remember the bus leaves at eight tomorrow! No excuses!" He glared around the room. "And I mean _none_!" He turned the TV on so that they could see the other class.

Seeing Sensei's concern overriding his usual serenity, both Ron and Yori wondered what was going on at the moment over there.

Their master nodded reassuringly to them. "Before your trip, I believe a review on the culture would be helpful. One should not feel as if they would be _bored. _Wouldn't you agree, _Rockwaller San_?"

Bonnie glared at him before folding her arms and fuming. _The damn system was off! How the Hell did he know what I said?_

"Is there _something _I should know, Rockwaller?" Barkin asked pointedly.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Bonnie indicated.

"I agree," Sensei added before launching into his lecture on the cultural history of the iguana's home region.

Barkin squinted menacingly at Bonnie. The next day, he wouldn't allow any sideshows.

Little did he know what he was about to get in the process…..


	4. Echoes

Chapter 4 [Bueno Nacho—After School

As expected, Ron dragged his GF and teammates into his haven for his naco fix. Between dealing with Barkin, Sensei's issues and the previous night's Smallville misadventure, he craved the comforting taste of beef and cheese.

Besides there was always Rufus' own urges in this regard as well…..

"What's up with Sensei?" he asked in between bites of the third naco. "He was really out of it."

"He sure had the 411 on that statue." Kim sipped on her soda before spearing a bite of lettuce from her salad. "I've never seen him upset or almost…well…_snarky_. Maybe the visit did it."

"Visit?" Yori and Ron chorused.

"Wade picked up on the same energy in Sensei's office as in that theater," Kim reported.

"Meaning that Dubois' alter ego was there," Rick surmised. He glanced at the two ninja students. "Any chance of Sensei…well…backing off?"

"_Miri Chan _owes him her loyalty," Yori asserted.

"Problem is her loyalties are divided," Rick argued. "She's in a situation where she can't take off right away. And from GJ's file on him not to mention what those two FBI agents have said, her uncle's extremely territorial and with good reason." He rubbed his forehead. "Maybe we all should cut them some slack. She went out of her way to contact Sensei last night. She brokered our arrangement." He sighed. "And Dubois held back."

"_Held back_?" Yori stared incredulously. "Rick, he…."

"Sensei picked a fight. Given what happened to Miranda as a child, it could've been worse." Rick opened his pack and pulled out Dave's file.

"Nuh uh!" Rufus squeaked in disbelief.

"Try having your niece disappear. Then you watch as your family and wife are murdered right in front of your eyes," Rick insisted while opening the folder. "By Arighatto."

"We met soon after," Yori recalled sadly.

"He's married," Ron insisted.

"Third wife," Rick indicated while looking at the report again. "His wife, Angela, died in childbirth three weeks after the kidnapping."

"Wow. Talk about heavy," Kim realized.

"But _Miri Chan _still has her duty," Yori pointed out while trying to keep her voice down.

Rick shrugged. "We can debate this later." He shut the folder before stuffing it in his bag again. "Point is we may have to deal with them and their friends tomorrow."

"I don't wanna deal with Mr. Dark and Scary again," Ron griped.

"Uh uh!" Rufus agreed.

Kim knew her parents would have a cow about _that_ sitch. "Guys, maybe we can deal with the ninja guys first. Maybe Wade can dig up more."

"Actually, Kim, your Mom might be able to help," Rick noted.

"Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron inquired.

"She and his deceased wife, Angela, were in med school together." He glanced at his watch. "Maybe we can catch her?"

"The Tweebs are at that gaming thing tonight," Kim recalled while finishing her salad and collecting her things. "Let's jet."

Chapter 5 [Possible Household—Fifteen Minutes Later

[A/N: We have some in-depth character analysis of Anne Possible and her connections to the Duboises in this chapter.

Anne pulled a meatloaf out of the oven and set it on the wire rack to cool. That day and the previous night had flashed by. She muddled through her duties. Fortunately, there were no brain surgeries on the agenda.

Jim looked over the top of his newspaper at her. "Are you all right, Honey?"

"Hmm?" She collected herself. "Sure, Dear. Dinner will be ready in a minute." She began to slice the meat.

He set the paper down and walked over to her. "It's all right, you know. Nothing happened last night."

"I know," she sighed. "Hearing his voice brought it all back again."

"Angie," he affirmed. He hugged her tightly recalling how close his wife had been to the deceased oncologist. "David didn't mean to upset you."

She nodded, grabbing onto him and burying her face in his chest. For almost fifteen years, she'd put the pain behind herself. She remembered how close she and Angie had been at Columbia during their medical school program. On two occasions, Angie brought her to visit her parents' farm in upstate New York. They became best friends even serving as maids of honor for each other.

Everything came crashing down however a year after Angie's wedding.

Anne remembered the two calls from David begging her for help. The first one concerned Angie's condition and the pregnancy. The second—the newly born daughter, Angelina Jennifer Dubois.

Twice Anne tried to save the patients at hand.

Twice she failed due to the poison in their systems.

Twice she endured his transformation and the pained howlings of his inner child begging her to fix the "broken" family. And after failing, it was left to her to deal with the resulting destructive tantrum.

And twice, she and Jim had stood by Dave and their remaining friends at Center Cemetery in Amherst, Mass.

At Angie's request, Dave had married his longtime friend, April McKenzie. Now they stood together.

Off to one side, Dave's sister and former wife, Karen Singleton, stood with her husband, Garth.

Despite the arrangement, she could still see the widower's pain as the baby's coffin was lowered next to her mother's and stepsister's.

Worse, she noted the focused glare and anger. It wasn't directed at her—no, the child self had assured Anne of that. It was a broad reminder of his burden and curse.

"Mom? Dad? What's the sitch?" Kim demanded as she and the others saw this scene.

"Give us a minute, Kimmie Cub," her Dad requested while taking his wife upstairs.

"What's with your Mom?" Ron wondered.

Yori shook her head at him. "She's dealing with longstanding pain, _Ron San_. We should wait in the living room for them."

"Hope everything's okay," Rick indicated.

"Mom's tough," Kim assured them.

"That's right, Sweetheart," Jim agreed while maintaining a brave face for them. "She'll be down in a minute. Have you eaten?"

"Ron needed his naco fix. Sorry," Kim apologized sheepishly.

"What's going on, Dr. P?" Ron asked.

The rocket scientist rubbed his scalp, trying to figure out how to break it to them. "You ran into an old friend of your mother's last night. Go easy on her."

"Did he scare her too?" Kim demanded while getting really defensive.

"Whoa! Calm down," Rick advised his GF. "Remember what flying off the handle got us last night?"

"Wise advice, Rick," Anne concurred while entering the room with an old photo album and a glass picture frame under her arm. She sat down on the couch beside her husband. "I'm just glad you four are all right." She looked pointedly at each of them.

"You've run into _Dubois Sama _as well?" Yori asked.

"What you saw last night, I dealt with twice about fifteen years ago." She opened the photo album to her med school section and pointed to the upper left corner of one page. "The brunette with me in that picture is Angela Dubois."

The teens considered the picture.

"There was a flower shop named Angie's in the theater," Rick added. "That's who it was named after."

"Knowing David's connection to the Talon, I wouldn't doubt it," Anne assumed while flipping a page ahead. "That's him and his wife there."

They looked to see the man from the previous evening with Mrs. Dr. P's classmate. However, he wasn't the terse demon-child. Instead he and Angela could be seen doing very pleasurable activities and enjoying themselves.

"Who's the baby there?" Kim wondered.

"That's Miranda, his niece," Jim noted.

Yori considered her good friend's picture. _ Which bond is more important? Which loyalty is more key? _For the first time she understood why Miranda hesitated. She could see the love captured by the camera in Dave's eyes.

"So what's the deal with his scary side?" Ron asked.

"It's a long story, Ron. Angie did her best to deal with things," Anne explained. "In spite of the fact that she was just as scared of the situation as you all were last night." She took a deep breath. "David is not a monster. He just needs to be handled with care." She revealed the glass frame showing a wedding photo. "That's their wedding portrait. I'm on the left."

Kim smiled. "You looked awesome, Mom."

"Thanks," Anne expressed while hugging her husband. "It was an awesome day at that."

"You can say that again, Dear," Jim agreed while kissing her cheek. Then he turned back to the teens. "Hopefully you learned something last night."

"It's okay to talk first?" Kim guessed.

"There is more going on than meets the eye as you Americans say," Yori noted. "_Miri Chan _has been contacted by our school but she is blocked."

"So how did she get the SOS out last night?" Rick asked.

Ron and Yori looked anxiously at each other recalling Jor-El's assistance in that matter. He gulped. "She had help…"

"She asked to keep the matter between us," Yori indicated.

"Great. Another secret," Kim groused. "Guys!"

"Kim, leave it be for now," her mother advised. "If Miranda wants, she'll let us know. Kids, her uncle's okay with the 'help'?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Then there's no problem as far as I'm concerned. Well, let's get something to drink, shall we? You all have an early start tomorrow," Anne declared.

Team Possible simply nodded and followed the older couple into the kitchen. While they hoped that things would go well, they dreaded what might happen.


	5. Good and Bad Plans

Chapter 6

[Warehouse—Outskirts of Denver

Dijon sat in a makeshift office and watched his minions train through a one way window. After the flight on the previous day, he made the ninjas watch the video from the Shanghai failure. Then he made it clear that another such failure was unacceptable.

Dreading their Supreme Leader's wrath, the others worked hard to sharpen their skills.

_ This time there will be no sloppiness! _Dijon had already dealt with the potential loose end in Tokyo, eliminating Falcon right under the police's and the overrated sensei's noses. In addition, his scouts reported that Team Possible would be at the museum on the following day. _ The statuette and the brats will be ours! Then we shall see who enjoys humiliating who! _

He grinned wickedly, savoring such a thought.

[Smallville—Kent Farm

Even as his old adversary plotted Team Possible's downfall, Dave looked through the open loft door out onto the darkened prairie. _A freaking circus! That's what we're facing! _He bit his lip considering the potential fiasco brewing in the mountains to the west. _Fortunately, Miri talked to April and Karen about some of it. Wish she could tell more. _

Then again, the Protector had learned what they all needed to know that morning. As Sensei had deduced, he found Yamanuchi and observed everything from the shadows. Needless to say, he was not amused by Sensei's lecture to Kogimoto.

_As if that guy's going to cut me out of Miranda's life. _He snorted sarcastically, feeling the dark fingers of numbness gripping his scalp.

_Control yourself, David Dubois, _Jor-El advised as he appeared beside him.

["I am in control," Dave retorted telepathically. ["I want a strategy for a change before we go charging in."

_And where is Heloise?_

["She's in Althanor watching as our eyes and ears along with Deirdre and Cybelle. If needed, they can pull us out," Dave explained.

_Or perhaps bring in our other friends?_

["According to her, it's our mission not theirs. Besides, we have decent firepower here. We can deal with this scenario," Dave presumed.

_Do not get overconfident. As you yourself just said, we need a strategy. I will not risk my children on a fool's errand. _

["Point taken," the professor agreed.

["As if we didn't learn enough from the Black Hand's attack here?" Miranda asked while coming up the stairs. "The others are right behind me."

"What's going on?" Lana inquired as she and Clark followed. She held Ryan in her arms and rocked him slowly.

"Plans for tomorrow, Lana. Just in case the kids and agents need help in Denver, we need to be ready," Dave presumed.

In a poof of emerald mist, Alicia appeared with three other teens: a dark haired guy, a sandy brown haired girl and another girl with dark hair and glasses.

Jasmine flew in through the open Loft door on her flying carpet. As always, her scimitar was strapped to her back ready for use. "My apologies, friends. Am I late?"

"You're right on time, Jasmine," Miranda assured her. "I think this is everyone." She stepped to her uncle's side. "Mind if I take over, Uncle Dave?"

"Go for it since you're our ninja rep."

She rolled her eyes at her uncle but knew he wasn't being irreverent. "You all know that I trained in Japan as long as I've been in Smallville. Other than that, I've had to keep everything secret about my boarding school over there. Do you promise to keep what you hear tonight a secret? It's crucial."

"This has to do with that Sensei guy from last night?" Alicia presumed.

"Exactly," Miranda noted. "Byron, Sasha, Sam, what do you say?"

"If you trust him, so do we," Byron agreed.

"Absolutely," Samantha concurred.

"Count me in too," Sasha piped in while fixing her glasses.

"Thanks, guys," Miranda expressed in relief before focusing. ["Jor-El, I hate to ask again but…."

_It is my pleasure to assist, Miranda. _The father spirit placed his 'hands' on hers, boosting her abilities with his own.

["Thanks." Miranda focused, opening her mind beyond the prairie to the ocean and the Japanese archipelago on its other side. [ "_Sensei Sama_, my friends have agreed to keep our school's secret. We seek your wisdom." 

["I would never deny you, _Miri Chan_," Sensei's voice replied over their link and by proxy through the others' minds. His image floated in the air in front of them. "Once more, it is a pleasure, my friends, to meet openly with you." He glanced at Dave sharply.

"What?" Miranda asked before looking at Dave. "What now?"

"Your mentor thinks he can keep me out of the loop where you're concerned. The Protector took exception. He visited your school this morning just to show he could do it and gave me the field report," her uncle recounted, glaring at the image in return. "Let's get one thing straight. He may be your sensei, Miri. I respect that. But there's _no way _he's going to sneak you out of here behind my or anyone else's back. And nobody talks about me like a pain in the ass to be taken out." His eyes glowed yellow and the scar on his right hand flashed a shade of green.

_I thought we settled this matter last night, _Jor-El presumed.

"I did. Mr. High and Mighty over there apparently didn't. No wonder Martin Kogimoto didn't want to tell me anything," Dave declared.

"Sensei, is this true?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, your first duty is to the school. You swore that," the mentor retorted. "As much as I value family connections, your priorities are clear."

"Yeah they are," Miranda agreed. "I value my connections with the school, _Sensei Sama_. However, _this _is my home now." She hugged her uncle and Lana with an arm each. "_This _is my family. You all are as well. However, we all need to work together."

"Umm, why can't she have both?" Clark interjected. "We're used to balancing the two cultures thing around here."

"And we can continue to help the others after this mess is over," Lana added.

"We're used to keeping secrets," Byron threw in.

"Bringing people back and forth isn't a problem either," Alicia chimed in.

"_Domo _for your assistance, _Baker San,_" Sensei expressed to Alicia.

"You're welcome. I'm ready to bring us to Denver in the morning as well," the teleporter assured him.

"Speaking of that," Dave noted. "Everyone, we're going up against accomplished ninja including the remnants of the Black Hand in addition to the main force of the Ming T'sai. We have to go on the presumption that not only will they be ready for Team Possible but us as well."

"An excellent point, _Dubois Sama_," Sensei assessed. "I will put the regional alumni on alert as well."

Seeing the puzzled looks, Miranda jumped in again, "He means fellows alums like me. We appreciate the offer, _Sensei Sama. _Meantime did you speak with the team's teacher about the bus ride?"

"_Hai. _You will serve as an American style chaperone for the class from Middleton. We can remain in telepathic contact," Sensei proposed.

"I can stay in contact with you, Uncle Dave, Clark and Lana," Miranda clarified. "That way everyone knows what's going on. With how the Ming T' sai can strike, we need to move like lightning."

"You know how fast we can get there," Lana indicated, getting nods of agreement from the other legion members.

"It is settled then. _Miri Chan _will accompany the class to Denver. There you and Team Possible will meet with your uncle and his partner at the museum. If there is any trouble, execute the plan. Be careful," Sensei affirmed before vanishing from sight.

_As he said, my children, be careful. There are many risks with the statuette, _Jor-El advised.

"We'll be ready," Clark affirmed.

Still Lana had one of those feelings that something was about to go wrong. _Now what can happen?_

They'd have to wait until the following day to find out…..


	6. Miranda as Chaperone

Chapter 7 [Next Morning

[Althanor

Cybelle watched the developing scene through the mists with an anxious eye. Since she'd sensed the developing rift between her brother's counterpart and Sensei, she'd kept an especially keen eye on the situation. _Fortunately, that Miri is as strong as ours. Goddess knows, she saved the affair on two occasions._

"Dubois' being a hothead," Heloise grumbled. "His spying nearly cost them."

"You didn't go through Miranda's kidnapping. Actually, he's being remarkably composed given her sensei's errors in judgment over the past two days," the high priestess noted. "And we can thank Miranda for that."

"She is a teacher in the making," Heloise noted.

"She's one now. Today is a day of surprises—both good and bad. May the goddess will that we survive the day," Cybelle indicated. "I wish you to return there. Stay and observe within the mists. If needed and if it is safe to do so, intervene. But do so carefully. We wish to keep your new status a secret for now at least."

Heloise bowed to her superior before disappearing in a poof of gray mist.

_And so it begins!_

[Middleton—Stoppable Household

After waking up before Yori (for a change), Ron decided to surprise her with a special breakfast omelet. He put on his robe and hustled down the stairs. Then he collected his gear: a skillet, a frying pan, butter, five eggs, sausage, ham, bell pepper and onions. (Granted, he was going to make a salad but forgot to do it on the previous night.) He scrambled the eggs in a bowl and poured them onto the skillet where the sausage was browning. Then he mixed in the onions.

He was so obsessed with the project that he failed to notice the visitor sitting in the living room until she cleared her throat and said, "That's some breakfast you've got there."

He turned to find Miranda watching him from the couch as she sipped from a Styrofoam cup. "Hey! What's the sitch with you being here?"

She shrugged. "Alicia teleported me in here. Sorry about the break in but I figured Yori would beat you out of bed." She held up a bag. "I brought some cinnamon rolls but I think you have matters under control." She walked into the kitchen and admired the simmering concoction. "You know she loves art, don't you?"

"Yeah. I love to cook. I can't believe she likes it as much as she does," he admitted, doubting himself in the process.

"Why don't you believe it?" she asked incredulously. "Ron, you have talent. Neither she nor Sensei mess around in that regard. Do you realize what it takes for _gaijin _like us to make it there?"

"A lot."

"We're the only two _ever_," she informed him before grinning wryly. "No wonder she loves you." She held up a bag of ground coffee beans. "I'll set up coffee. It's fresh from the Talon this morning."

He glanced at her while checking the breakfast. "It's really cool that you're here, Miranda." He winced. "But we have that trip….."

"I know. I'm going with you," she indicated.

"You are? Barkin's letting you?"

"Sensei convinced him to let me play chaperone. I'm that _and _Sensei's rep. Besides I can let my uncle and the others know what's going on in a hurry," she explained while starting the hot drink brewing and the aroma wafting through the room and the rest of the house. "There!" She glanced up the stairs toward where her sister in spirit lay sleeping. "That'll get her up."

As predicted, Yori descended the staircase three minutes later. "_Ron San, _what are you doing? We do not have time."

"As your chaperone and sister, _Yori Chan_, I say you do. Now as Great Grandma Alvaro used to say—_manga!_" Miri insisted with a very smart alecky smirk on her face.

"_Miri Chan_! When did you arrive, Sister?" Yori queried.

"About twenty minutes ago. The chef's cooking brought me running from Smallville. Now eat up. We have a big day ahead of us," Miranda directed them both while biting into one of the cinnamon roll.

Her comment only made the two students more anxious. What wasn't she telling them?

[Middleton HS

Kim checked her watch for the seventh time. With only five minutes to go before Barkin went into commander-in-chief mode and ordered them onto the busses. "Where are they?"

"Your Mom said she'd drop them off here. Chill," Rick advised.

"This is Ron. She should worry. The boy probably slept through his alarm again," Monique suggested.

"Yori will get him here," Kim noted tersely.

"Or maybe not? Maybe Stoppable finally figured some _things _out?" Bonnie jabbed.

Despite the fact that she and Ron had their own relationships, Kim's face turned red.

"Okay. Chill out now!" Monique interceded, getting between them. "Bonnie, get lost. Kim, quit with the jealing already!"

"I am not jealing!" Kim snapped.

"Sure you aren't, Ms. Green Eyes," Monique supposed cynically.

Rick shook his head. "Let me." He looked at his GF and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, Rick. I just don't want Ron getting hurt…."

He hugged her. "Yori won't do that. Besides there are certain things that Ron needs to experience. Just like I hope some day we can too."

"Some day?" she asked.

He shrugged. "When we've cleared the black hole threat. Kim, I love you. That's what matters, right?"

She nodded and smiled warmly at him. "I guess I should trust in us more. Sorry, I worry."

"Ron and you are always going to be close. Hey, Yori and I understand that." He did a quick check for Barkin before kissing her on the forehead. "Meantime I'm here."

"Yeah. I dig that," she agreed as they walked back over to the group. There Ron and Yori waited for them. "You made it!"

"_Ron San _surprised me with an American style breakfast," Yori revealed with an anxious giggle.

"Oh _really_? Do tell," Kim pressed with a smile.

"No big, KP. I cracked a few eggs and made some omelets." He squeezed his GF's hand gently.

"_Some omelets? _I have had others but that was delicious! Even _Miri Chan _enjoyed it and she is very picky," Yori countered.

"Miranda's here?" Rick queried.

Yori pointed over to where Barkin talked with her former classmate. "She is our American-style chaperone. It is at Mr. Sensei's suggestion."

"Great. Another chaperone on top of Barkin," Monique sighed.

"It's actually good for us. At least it's not the librarian or something," Rick indicated. _Plus if the Ming T 'sai attack, she's another ally. _"Let's get toward the bus. All right?"

Kim nodded while heading in that direction.

"You will all see. _Miri Chan _is a fine leader," Yori asserted.

"If she's a friend of yours then that's cool," Monique indicated as they headed for the bus.

Fifteen minutes later, Barkin had completed his roll call and introduced Miranda to the other students. With that, the busses headed out of the driveway heading for the interstate and the exhibit.


	7. Entering the Museum

Chapter 8 [An Hour Later—National Museum

Steve and Garth continued their patrols as they had for much of the previous week. While they appreciated GJ's assistance, they also anticipated a possible attack as well. Call it intuition or a nasty feeling but they recognized when all of the factors made an attack likely.

"Not long now," Steve indicated while checking his watch.

"I'll be glad when she and the other kids get here," Garth noted. Just then his cell buzzed. "Singleton."

"Agent Singleton, this is Edwards at the main entrance. The Middleton group you and Agent Petersen asked about is here."

"Thanks, Edwards. Let them know we'll be right there," Garth noted while signing off. "That's our cue." He signaled to the two GJ agents. "We'll be back soon."

The two agents headed for the entrance. There they found the class waiting for them.

"Good morning, everyone. Sorry about the delay. We're having security difficulties. If you could start through the security sensors please?" Steve noted.

"Miranda, can you guide Agent Trouseau, Kim, Yori and Ron over here please?" Garth requested.

"Of course, Uncle Garth," Miranda agreed as she and Team Possible headed through the side gate.

"Security? What's going on?" Barkin demanded.

"Just a precaution, sir. Pass through security please," Steve requested.

"Why do they get a free pass and we have to do this?" Bonnie whined.

"I have government clearance, Bonnie," Rick explained while revealing his credentials. "Miranda and I are vouching for Kim, Ron and Yori."

"Just do it, Rockwaller," one of their classmates groused.

"Fine!" Bonnie surrendered her purse and watched the guard dump its contents into a plastic bowl. "AUGH!"

Kim had to look away before she started laughing. However, she was enjoying the way her rival was being treated.

"Okay, Kids," Steve indicated. "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your eyes open today. Enjoy the exhibit. But I want you ready for anything." He unlocked a side door and pulled out a duffel bag. "As per instructions from Dr. Dubois, here's your stuff. He had it brought up here."

"Thanks," Miranda expressed while unzipping the bag and pulling out her gear. "Can't say I'd ever thought I'd be on a field trip and with my gear."

"It's a special case, Miri," Steve noted while handing Kim her cable gun and Kimmunicator. "You've got your side arm, Agent Trouseau."

"I'm locked and loaded. Thanks," Rick agreed while revealing his underarm holster under his jacket.

"I don't have anything for you two," Steve indicated to Yori and Ron.

"My fans and boomerang are here, Agent Petersen," Yori assured him while opening her backpack and revealing the implements in question.

"Fine. If we're set, let's get back to the party. Remember, act normally. Don't get the others stirred up," Steve advised before opening the door again.

_Even if Uncle Dave isn't here, this feels like one of his scenarios, _Miranda mused to herself.

The teens followed their lead, wondering how such an attack could be kept under wraps.


	8. Battle Begins

Conclusion [Forty-five minutes later

For the first part of the tour, everything seemed perfectly normal. The guide, a thirty-something man, led the class through the museum's Asian wing. As he stopped by each exhibit, he said a little something about the art and its history before moving on.

Admittedly, the students were underwhelmed, still wishing they were elsewhere for the most part.

Ron surprised some of his peers by showing a great deal of interest in the Japanese pieces. Of course he wanted to know more about his adopted second culture.

"Many of them are bored, _Ron San,_" Yori complained low.

"Aw, let 'em be. That's their problem," he countered while giving her hand a brief squeeze so as to stay off of Barkin's PDA radar.

She blushed, feeling a surge of warmth flowing through herself. "_Domo."_

"It's all good in your hood," he quipped with a sappy smile. "Come on. Let's get back."

"Having fun, Stoppable?" the hulking vice-principal inquired suspiciously as they approached the group.

"Sure thing. Just reassuring my GF that her culture's important." Ron shrugged.

"It is as he says, _Barkin Sama. __Ron San _has developed an interest in such items while he has been back with us. Forgive us if it seemed more than that," Yori apologized.

Despite not tolerating the usual teenage displays, Barkin did like the fact that Ron was still playing the cultural ambassador. In addition, the kid was actually trying to think of someone else. Besides, he liked how Yori influenced Ron. "Just keep the hand holding to a minimum, Stoppable. Otherwise, you're fine. We're about to see the iguana. Follow me."

"Can't wait to see it again," Ron declared.

"Again?" Barkin asked in surprise.

"We saw it on display in Tokyo, _Barkin Sama,_" she informed him.

"You did? Wish Mr. Sensei had told me that. I could've had you both report on it," Barkin lamented as he led them back into the chamber.

Yori and Miranda exchanged knowing glances, each understanding the significance of the statuette in front of them.

In addition, the American ninja smirked and winked at her sister-in-arms to approve of the interaction back in the other hallway. Then she returned her attention to the front podium and listened to the guide's account of the statuette's nature, history and its home region not to mention its relationship to the other historical face masks and burial shrouds surrounding it.

Ron stayed toward the back of the room, keeping as much space between him and the iguana as possible. On the ride over, Sensei had telepathically reminded him of the previous encounter with it and how it had clashed with his monkey powers.

The distance however mattered little.

He felt the buzzing in his head. His hands burned. Every couple of minutes, he twitched ever so slightly. He kept it to himself trying to let the other enjoy the exhibit. ["Master Sensei?"

["_Hai, Stoppable San_. The reaction starts once more. I will let _Miri Chan _know so she can get you out of there. Keep your composure," Sensei observed.

Miranda made her way over to his side. "I know. Let's get some air." She helped him from the chamber. "It's the iguana?"

"Yeah," he admitted before slumping onto the carpet. "Sorry. That thing can't deal with me."

"Sensei mentioned something about that," she agreed. "Catch your breath."

Then the sound of shattering glass echoed to them.

"Aw man!" He forced himself back to his feet.

"Stay here, Ron." Miranda took out her kitana and rushed back toward the fray. As she went, she called["Uncle Dave, it's starting!" When she received no answer, she called again["Where are you? Uncle Dave!"

As with her attempts to contact Sensei, she only heard static.

_Not that interference again! _Now that she heard fighting, she hustled into the next room. Until her family and friends could back them up, she and Team Possible would have to hold down the fort.

If they could do it that long…..

[Minutes earlier

Despite Miranda's attempt to ease Ron's exit from the room, everyone noticed the departure. While they knew he was weird, the others figured he was giving into his boredom as they were doing.

Yori knew that her BF's departure was due to the iguana's aura clashing with his abilities. Seeing some of their classmates' amusement at his pain, she scowled at them. _ If they knew what that thing really is, they would not be so amused! _

Kim tapped her on the arm. "Everything okay?"

"_Ron San _cannot be around the statuette, Kim. His abilities," Yori whispered.

"He'll be okay," Kim reassured her friend even as she worried herself.

"You worry too," Yori pointed out.

"Sorry to be pressing on your space." Kim blushed in embarrassment.

"Do not be, Kim. You and _Ron San _are close friends. I understand," Yori assured her low before motioning toward Barkin and the guide.

Seconds later, all Hell broke loose. The skylight shattered. Alarms blared throughout the wing.

The Ming T' sai ninjas flipped to the floor, forming a circle around the middle of the room and the statuette. Four of their number moved toward the statuette, placing their hands on it and muttering a low chant.

"What is this?" the guide demanded.

"Uninvited guests," Garth answered as he and Steve drew their guns. "Hands up, guys. You're under arrest."

Several of the ninja snorted in spite of the vow of silence at the Americans' bravado.

"Fine," Steve huffed before hitting a button on his cell phone. "That's the reinforcements. Give up or else."

One of the ninja lashed out cobra quick and kicked him in the midsection.

In response, Yori drew her fans and attacked that ninja. "RUN!"

"Cheese and crackers! What's going on?" Barkin demanded.

"Mr. B, you heard her!" Kim growled before she and Rick launched into the fray. "Miranda!"

"Right here, Kim!" Miranda replied while crossing kitana against an attacker's dagger. As she did so, she dealt several devastating kicks to the other adversaries trying to sneak up on her. "I'm being blocked again! I can't get a message out!" She hit another enemy in the face, hearing the crunch of his teeth behind the mask.

"Steve did. Watch your back, Miri!" Garth directed while firing a shot and killing another attacker behind her. Seeing the group still huddled against the far wall behind him and the four teens, he reiterated, "HIT THE ROAD NOW!"

As one, a wave of Ming T 'sai charged on the quintet of defenders, sweeping over them.

As they did, the room took on an emerald glow.

"What the Hell?" Garth asked while struggling with his share of the ninja attackers.

They all saw the four ninjas touching the statuette gaining an almost reptilian complexion.

"NO!" Yori protested as she kicked away an attacker.

The reptilian head ninja stalked toward the defenders. "You have nothing to say, Brat. Our master awaits you!" 

Then the orange sheen turned dark black. The floor shook. Exhibits quaked.

"We ain't interested," Ron challenged as he floated into the room. His eyes glowed yellow. The cobalt glow surrounded him. "Take that to yer Mama!"

"The so-called Promised One," another of the reptile attackers scoffed and charged him.

"Promised One?" Barkin asked, not getting Ron's cheesy light show.

"_RON SAN!" _Yori yelled in fear.

Ron smirked wickedly and delivered a hefty blow. As he did so, everyone saw the monkey outline and heard the screech. "BOO YEAH!"

The lizard-ninja hit the wall hard but got back up. "There is something to it after all, _Gaijin_!" He signaled to his counterparts. "ATTACK!" He led the charge against Ron.

Ron managed to knock two of them backward with two more well placed blows. However, he felt the power fading. He glanced over at Yori before the orange tide swept over his dimming cobalt space.

"Ron!" Kim protested wide-eyed from where the other ninja held her down.

"_RON SAN!" _Yori screamed.

The lizard men eyed her sarcastically. "Fool girls!" The leader knocked Ron to the floor unconscious. "Collect them and the agents. Supreme Leader wants them." 

As the normal ninja did so, the enhanced ones twitched as if recognizing several new energy signatures.

From the air vents, a large swarm of angry bees descended on the ninjas.

Right behind them, a masked woman on a flying carpet swooped through the broken skylight and dealing further punishment to those fleeing the deadly stings.

Another woman floated in midair on wind current, knocking more off balance with a focused microburst.

"They're here as the Supreme One predicted!" the head lizard-ninja spat.

On cue, the Scream shattered the sounds of battle, signaling that the next phase was about to begin.

The lizard ninja turned to find the Protector standing there with a terse frown on his face. His hands glowed with the dark energy. "Dubois."

Flanking him, the remaining legion members stood ready to fight.

The Dark One sized up the opposition; his open left eye narrowing to a slit. Then he growled, "GIT 'EM!"

The fight was back on…..

THE END (for now)

(Okay, that was hectic…and this is the cliffie from Hell. I know. I know. The rest of the fight and story take place back in the "Super Lana" series which will be in the "Smallville" section. )


End file.
